marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush in Oahu
The Ambush in Oahu was a trap staged by Gorgon and the Makapu'u Surfers in order to lure Auran and her team of Attilan Royal Guards who were chasing Gorgon. Due to the presence of Mordis, Gorgon and the surfers chose to retreat to avoid being killed by Mordis' powerful energy beams. Background The Inhuman Gorgon was sent on Earth to investigate the potential demise of his cousin Triton who had been tasked by Black Bolt to find recently transformed Inhumans.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans In his search, Gorgon went into the ocean where he thought he could find Triton, but he nearly drowned, only to be saved by the Makapu'u Surfers.Inhumans: 1.02: Those Who Would Destroy Us While Gorgon was on Earth, however, Prince Maximus initiated a rebellion against the Inhuman Royal Family. Upon learning that Maximus had betrayed them, Gorgon decided to challenge him and called Maximus with his Com-Link, declaring that he would keep his device active so Maximus could track him down. In response, Maximus directed the Attilan Royal Guard led by Auran to Gorgon, who received the support of the Makapu'u Surfers in the fight to come. Ambush Gorgon decided to lure whoever Maximus would send after him into a trap. He dropped his Com-Link in a cabin located in the forest of Oahu and hid in the bush for his opponents to come. Meanwhile, the Makapu'u Surfers climbed on nearby trees and prepared to fire at the Inhuman soldiers as soon as they arrived. A troop of Attilan Royal Guards comprising of Locus, Pulsus, Flora, Sakas and Mordis and led by Auran soon found the Com-Link. Figuring out that this could be a trap, Auran ordered her soldiers to watch their surroundings. spits his venom at Lucky]] At this moment, Holo and the other Makapu'u Surfers began shooting at the guards while Gorgon, remaining on the ground, rushed to fight against Auran. In the ensuing battle, Lucky shot Pulsus with a crossbow before he could used his powers, only to be killed himself when Sakas spit his acid venom, causing him to fall to his death. Flora then used her powers to shake the tree in which the surfers were, forcing them to go onto the ground. Meanwhile, Gorgon and Auran furiously fought against each other. Although Auran was able to withstand Gorgon's assaults and landed numerous blows on her former trainer, she was overpowered by his brute force, forcing her to resort to call the fearsome Mordis who joined the battle. Mordis unleashed a powerful which destroyed the nearby cabin and Gorgon barely avoided the blast. Knowing that his strength was no match to Mordis' formidable powers, Gorgon decided to fall back. He used his shockwave stomp to knock over all the opponents before joining the Makapu'u Surfers and ordering them to retreat. Gorgon reclaimed Lucky's body and also ran away, with Auran and her team losing track on him.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Aftermath Auran reported her failure to capture and kill Gorgon to Maximus, who was displeased with the news. Auran kept looking for Gorgon with her team until Maximus, who also knew his brother Black Bolt's whereabouts, directed Auran's team on him instead of Gorgon. parts ways with the Makapu'u Surfers]] Gorgon remained with the Makapu'u Surfers for a brief period, but he knew that the Attilan Royal Guard would keep chasing him, which was dangerous for his newly found friends. Therefore, despite their reluctance, Gorgon decided to part ways with the Makapu'u Surfers and to find his cousin Karnak on his own.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa References Category:Events